Beach House
by daseyislove
Summary: Derek and Casey haven’t been getting along too great. Not that that wasn’t unusual or anything but it’s gotten so bad that Nora, George and Paul have teamed up to come up with a plan. Eventual Dasey!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nope.

Title: Beach House

Couple: Dasey of course!

Rating: nothing bad yet. Might change later.

Summary: Derek and Casey haven't been getting along too great. Not that that wasn't unusual or anything but it's gotten so bad that Nora, George and Paul have teamed up to come up with a plan.

-----3-----3------3-------3-------3

Nora glances around Paul's office nervously. "Are you so sure this is a good idea Paul? With all due respect it seems a little…out there. I mean they just turned eighteen!" George puts a steady hand over Nora's shaking one. She glances over at him and smiles softly.

"Ok let's go through the plan one more time."

------3-----3------3-----3-----3-----3

Derek and Casey grumble as they settle on the coach and stare up at their parents.

"So what's this all about? I have stuff to do." Derek asks as he rolls his eyes.

Nora and George glance at each other then back at them.

"You two have not been getting along." Nora begins.

Derek and Casey break into smiles and start to laugh.

"So this is what it's about. Listen Mom and George, me and Derek are always going to fight. It's not the end of the world." Casey says matter-of-factly.

Nora and George glance at each other again.

"Nora and I have decided that because it's the beginning of summer, we are letting you two go stay at Uncle Ted's beach house for a month. Just you two. You guys will work together, eat together, sleep together, breath together." Casey and Derek's eyes go huge as their parents explain to them what's going to happen.

"WHAT!?" They call in unison.

------3-----3-----3-----3-----3

Ok, so I know it's short but it's just a prologue. If I get some reviews I'll continue!

-Daseyislove


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Still Nothing.

Derek Venturi wasn't one to panic. If there was a murderer in the house, the one to panic would be Casey. Derek was the one that just shrugged and fell back to sleep. He never panicked…until now. How the hell could his parents be doing this to him?

This was his SENIOR SUMMER. He's going to college in the fall! And ok, even though they're going to the same college that doesn't mean he's going to be all 'Hey Case how's life treatin ya?' No. Derek had a game plan and this is how it went:

Avoid Casey at all cost during the summer.

If you happen to run into her-which might be a good possibility because you live in the same house-annoy her like always.

When college finally does roll around, act all sad that you guys probably won't be seeing each other and live your life Casey free!

It was a plan. A GOOD plan and now it was down the crapper. How was he going to survive the summer?

-----3-----3-----3-----3------3

Casey McDonald panics. When the house is on fire, she is not the one that gets everyone out in an orderly fashion, no that's Derek, Mr. Calm. She would be running around frantic. So now here she is, running around her room, searching for anything that would help make the trip easier, and she's the perfect picture of panic. If you'd look up the word in the dictionary it would say:

Casey McDonald, and then a picture of her right now.

What were her parents thinking? Her and Derek alone at a beach house for a month? Did they want them both dead? Derek is rude, ignorant, loud and most of all messy! How was she going to survive the summer?

---3----3-----3-----3-----3-----3

Derek groans as he throws yet another one of Casey's suitcases in his car. What was that the sixth one?

"Casey! How many suitcases do you have?" He yells at her as she struggles with two more suitcases. She stops to regrip one of the suitcases and continues down the walkway to his car.

"Well Derek, I unlike you, wear my cloths only one time before I wash them. I know it's a hard concept to grasp for you because you like to be a caveperson and wear your clothes for two weeks straight but normal people wear cloths only once then wash."

"See Case here's where you're wrong…I wear them three weeks straight."

"Funny...oh what it wasn't."

Casey attempts to put her suitcase in the car put misses and it falls to the floor. Derek and Casey both reach for it at the same time and a struggle insures. Casey tugs and glares…Derek tugs and glares. But since Derek has far more muscle than Casey and well he_ is_ Derek so, of course, he wins and smirks at her.

Casey then kicks him in the shin. Derek doubles over in pain and Casey gets in the passenger seat feeling pretty smug.

-------3------3------3-----3----3

Nora goes up to the car and taps on Casey's window to roll it down.

"Sweetie I know this is hard for you. But think of it as a challenge."

"Mom this is more than a challenge. This is an impossible situation. You know us. You know we aren't good together." Nora sighs and tucks a strand of Casey's hair behind her ear.

"I believe in you baby. Both of you. You guys will manage together. Hey this trip might surprise you. You never know. Derek's a good person. You just have to see that for yourself ok?"

Casey nods before hugging her mother goodbye.

----3-----3------3-----3------3------3

George pulls Derek aside before they leave for the beach house.

"So you know how to get there ok?"

"Dad, Casey's here, we'll be fine."

George nods before going on.

"I've set you two both up for jobs at the boardwalk for the month but here's a little something to get you guys started." George hands Derek an envelope. Derek nods before taking it.

"Sweet." George puts a hand on Derek's shoulder before pulling him into an awkward hug.

"Have a good time. Call us when you get there." Derek agrees and climbs into the driver's seat. They both wave to George and Nora before embarking on the hardest journey of their lives.

----3----3----3----3----3---3

"My God Derek! There's three hundred dollars in here." Casey gasps as she opens up the envelope. They've only been on the car ride for a half hour and already have gotten into a fight about what to listen to-they compromised by switching every ten minutes-and where to eat-they settled on McDonalds, Casey got a salad and Derek got a Big Mac.

Neither of them could wait any longer to see how much money their oh so generous parents gave them. Derek grabs the envelope and attempts to count the money with one hand while steering with the other.

"DEREK! Pay attention to the road!" She yells while she attempts to grab the wheel.

"Sorry."

Casey sighs and sits back all the while wondering for the millionth time that day _I'm never going to survive this trip._

----3-----3-----3-----3----3-----3

Derek skids to a stop in a gas station that seemed deserted.

"We should have turned by that stop sign three miles ago like I said!" Casey yells as gets out and slams the car door. Derek gets out as well and starts filling up the car with gasoline. Derek grumbles something under his breath.

"What?!" Casey turns around and puts her hands on her hips.

"I said…could you get us some drinks sweet cakes."

"You are disgusting."

----3----3----3----3-----3

"No! Left! Left! Oh my God Derek! Why did you go right?"

----3-----3-----3-----3-----3----3

"Casey! MapQuest clearly says 2.5 miles NOT 5.5 miles. Can you please learn to read?"

-----3-----3-----3-----3-----3----3

Two and a half unnecessary hours later they arrive at Uncle Ted's beach house. Casey nearly flings herself out of the car in a desperate attempt to get as far away from Derek as possible.

"Finally we're here!" Casey gasps.

"It wasn't that bad…"

Casey points a finger at Derek.

"Shut up! I'm tired, hungry and since you wouldn't stop I have to pee like you wouldn't believe so just shut up!" Casey snaps at Derek and for once he stops.

"Do you have the keys?" She asks.

"Oh shit…."

Ok, so it's only been like three hours alone and they're already at each other's necks. Oh Casey and Derek.

If you guys like it let me know by reviews!

-Daseyislove


End file.
